


Vormir

by RealSherlock3d



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BIG OOF, First Kiss, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Last Kiss, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealSherlock3d/pseuds/RealSherlock3d
Summary: Infinity War spoilers ahead.After Thanos's snap, the Avengers go out to get the stones.Steve and Tony go to get the soul stone.





	Vormir

Tony comes back to Earth broken. Steve is there, broken as well. They mesh.

Tony and Steve apologize. Both. It's heartfelt and true. Tony still doesn't truly get over the Barnes situation. If everything hadn't happened, everyone hadn't died, then maybe they'd talk about it. But everyone died and they have a big problem. So they don't. It's raw but they move past it, the bigger picture in mind.

It's months until they figure out the fix.

It's even longer to rewind time. They go back months, nearly years, before this entire fucked up situation. It's unnerving to see everyone who died be completely normal. Unnerving but good.

The Guardians come to Earth. Thor brings Loki back. For a while, nobody wants to change anything. They do anyway.

They form a plan: get the Infinity Stones before Thanos could ever. Thor, Bruce, and Loki go for the power and space stones. Strange has the time stone. Vision has the mind stone. The Guardians go for the reality stone. 

Steve, Tony, and Natasha go for the soul stone. A green lady, one of the Guardians, gives them the location. An isolated land. Vormir.

Off they go- it's a long trip, nearly two weeks before they get there. Once they arrive, it's eerie. The sky around them is vibrant in spots and dull in others, pinks flashing on the left with navy darkness on the right. It's desolate, no vegetation, no land except for rough mountains. 

They find the area of the Guardian. A hooded man greets them with a sullen voice and a sad disposition. He seems otherworldly. When he sees Steve, he's visibly disturbed. "Captain Rogers," he says. "I have been expecting you."

Steve can't place him. The man never reveals himself.

They walk up the mountain. It's dark and long and winding. They reach the top. It's nothing but the small structure and a cliff. "Where's the stone?" Steve asks.

"You have to get it yourself," the cloaked man responds, "with a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?" Natasha asks.

"A loved soul for the stone," he replies again.

The realization hits them. Tony and Steve meet eyes. Silence. Tony steps toward him, just a slight movement

"Tony, no," Steve pleads. "We don't trade lives."

"We have to do it," Tony shoots back, his voice shaking. He takes a breath, "For the goodness of all. One life for billions... trillions."

Natasha cuts in, "There's got to be another way."

The cloaked man talks once again. "I'm sincerely sorry, but no."

"Tony, I'm not going to let you die," Steve pleads. "If it's anyone, it's going to be me."

Tony stops. "No, no it's not. You're- you're Captain America, for fucks sake!"

Steve embraces him. It's strong and it feels as if he's clutching for life. "I've lived a long time. We don't trade lives, Tony, but if we do, it's going to be me. You have to be the one to wield the gauntlet. You have to be the one to sacrifice me. It shouldn't be you, but it will be. I-" he chokes up, releases Tony to wipe his eyes, "love you. I'm sorry."

Tony sheds a tear, his mouth wide open. "I- please, *God*, no. I love you, Steve. Don't make me."

Steve kisses him, deep and strong and life-saving. He pulls Tony closer to the edge, his back to the abyss. He grabs Tony's hand, pulls it to his shoulder. "I love you, Tony." And he pushes himself byproxy, using Tony's hand. He stumbles backwards, trips over the edge, and falls.

Tony sits down. He takes a deep breath. Natasha comes over to him, tears falling from her eyes, and puts her arm on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, um, I suck at writing. Sorry about that.
> 
> My friends and I were talking about how Avengers 4 could hurt us the most and this came up.


End file.
